The Universe, My Life, and Other Sucky Things
by themagentacolor
Summary: "The Universe hates me for ONE reason and ONE reason only: 1) I keep calling it 'IT'. It hates it. But, oh well. What can one do? Oh right. It can send me to a world that is - well, frankly, is just a whole bowl of suck." In which an ordinary girl gets unwillingly flung into insanity. By a girl, I mean me. All I wonder is why the hell did it have to be me of all people?
1. 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own SPN in any way, shape, or form. I'm just the average fangirl who loves to write. XD  
_

* * *

The Universe hates me.

Wait. No, sorry. That's wrong.

 _I_ hate the Universe.

For many reasons which I don't feel compelled to tell you because you would care why?

But what the hell - why not?

1) Everything is its fault. If it hadn't created this planet, this _whole problem wouldn't be happening_. In fact, I wouldn't even be complaining about it right now. Because of obvious reasons. So...yeah.

2) It is wayyy too big. Why must it continue to expand? Why can't it just be content with its size? Besides, normally you would think it would want to _downsize_ , but oh well. Look at its cute attempt at breaking the social norms.

3) It has placed me in a reality not my own and has sent me time-traveling to the past (in the 90s -the decade I was born in. Except I wasn't. Oh, did I just confuse you there? Yeah, that tends to happen. A lot. Sorry.)

And how about this: The Universe hates me for ONE reason and ONE reason _only_.

1) I keep calling it 'IT'. It hates it. But, oh well. What can one do?

Oh, right.

It can send me to a world that is -well, frankly, is just a whole bowl of _suck_. And guess what?

IT SUCKS.

Now you're probably wondering (or maybe not - not like it _matters_ ) what the hell this alternate reality is. (SPOILER! I know for a FACT that hell exists. Not sure how I feel about that.)

Whoa. Easy there, tiger. This whole 'alternate reality' thing is very complicated and very complex and very hard to expl - DON'T YOU YELL AT ME TO HURRY UP. I WILL GO AT WHATEVER PACE I PLEASE. SO EXCUSE YOU.

...oh, balls.

You know what? Here. Just take it. Do with it what you will. I don't care. But you know what Mister Bossy-Impatient-Pants or excuse me - _Mrs_. Bossy-Impatient-Pants? This actually happened. _Every last bit._ And one day - you might just need it. So, here. One in a million. The story of my life.

...And for those of you who will not believe any of this so-called "nonsense" - sorry for wasting your time.

 _ **Elmira, New York**_

 _ **October 10, 2015 11:21 A.M**_

"Great. Just fucking fantastic. You are going to make _us_ suffer because _you_ just want to get on Double G Aunt Judy's good side!"

My mother sighed, running a hand over her face (also not reprimanding me for my "foul" language - which she always does, albeit halfheartedly). She was exhausted. Deprived of all the essential aspects of normal life. And all because she just _had_ to plan this getaway vacation to Double G Aunt Judy's summer cottage/beach house. All this planning, insomnia-inducing tick for these "few" reasons:

1) Double G Aunt Judy is 94. She's bound to blow out the candle sooner or later.

2) She needs someone to care for since she (stupidly - don't blame her. She's _extremely_ forgetful) fired her caretakers. And no one else in the family was idiotic enough to babysit a 94-year-old.

3) Because she's most likely to say goodnight soon - this is our last attempt (you should've seen our past ones. Oh whoa - I just cringed and our blatant obviousness) at getting in the will, so we can *clears throat* hopefully get the beach cottage along with a few _thousand_ dollars. Which is the only thing my family cares about right now. Except me. And my amazing, smart older brother, Relly (he's 20). Nickname for Darrell. Giving people nicknames is a… thing of mine. Can you say problem? 'Cause that's _everything_ going on right now. Both physically _and_ metaphysically. Oh yeah - _I went there._

4) My family _seriously_ wants the beach cottage. And thousands of dollars. _Very_ greedy people. They're normally not like this. Blame the decreasing middle class (and guess what? They're not *gasp* becoming richer. Sorry) , the government, the shitty economy (the government's fault), and taxes. All those things are _everything wrong in this world_. Among many other things, of course.

5) While it's not summer anymore, it's still hot enough outside. Despite it being October. Still,like, 71 degrees out right now. What can I say, it's one of those uncharacteristically warmer days.

Now, not that I don't _want_ to spend a week (also away from school might I add, which is a _huge_ bonus) on a beach - but I don't. So - problem. For me. For my soul. For my appetite, that doesn't like seafood.

Besides, I need wifi. For Tumblr, fanfiction, youtube. What happens if theRE ISN'T ANY WIFI?!

\- WHOA. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

… I'm okay. Totally and completely fine… maybe.

"Raven Serena Nightingale!"

My eyes widened… I zoned out (again) … whoops.

I smiled innocently at my mother. "Yes, mother?"

Darrell shoved me lightly, his arms crossed. "You didn't hear a word Mom said, did you?"

I shoved him back, before smiling sheepishly at my mother. "Sorry, Mom."

She sighed again, rubbing her temples. "Just… get the car packed please."

My sister (she's 14), Charlotte (Charlie - don't call her Charlotte unless you truly want to die), cut in. "Okay, Mom. Why don't you go inside and take another aspirin and relax?"

Still rubbing her temples, Mom started shuffling towards the house. "Yeah… okay. Don't break anything, you three."

I smirked, crossing my arms and leaning against my brother's car. "We'll try."

"No, you'll do," Mom snapped, opening the screen door.

My smirk dropped, and I fumbled, almost hugging the concrete driveway. "Okay."

Charlie and Darrell made weird noises from suppressing their laughter as Mom slammed the door behind her. I glared at them, stomping over to the ocean of luggage, before yanking one of my suitcases up angrily. "Who am I going with?" I asked, dragging the suitcase between the 2 cars. One (boring) car: the family car. A 2008 _Toyota_ SUV or whatever. Too sleek. Too… modern. Bleh. One awesome, beautiful, badass car: Darrell's car - handed down from our amazing (and still very much alive) grandfather (gotta love granddad, right? Answer: VERY). A 1964 black Chevelle Malibu. Oh man, I LOVE that car.

"You, my friend, are coming with me - your awesome big bro," Darrell informed me, grinning at his compliment to himself (which - may I say - is _sooo_ lame), while he passes me by, a suitcase in one hand rolling behind him, and a duffel bag tossed over his shoulder.

"Oh, _joy_ ," I teased, reaching out to ruffle his brunet hair (which everyone in the family has), only for him to duck out of the way.

"HEY! You know the rule - no touching of the hair!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling, basically waddling my way to the trunk of the Chevelle.

"Oh shush, you two," Charlie shouted from the pile of bags that looked like it could eat her at any given second, "Just pack the freaking cars so we can get going!"

Darrell and I just smiled at each other, before setting back to packing. (Boring, in case you wanted to know.) And let me tell you - I have _A LOT_ of shit (understatement). A giant suitcase for clothes, my, like 4 pairs of Converse (and not including the combat boots on my feet currently), and showering and female essentials. A duffel bag filled with my laptop, charges, movies, and tv shows, and snacks (candy, _bags upon bags_ of microwave popcorn, even _more_ candy. I have a gigantic sweet tooth. Don't even _get_ me started on mints. It's an _addiction_. _I need help_ ). Another tinier suitcase filled with like, 50 books, and I don't know how many notebooks and pens. My awesome hobo bag (that goes _everywhere_ with me) filled with non-important stuff… I have too much crap. Oh well.

After we finished packing our stuff into Darrell's car (he had significantly less stuff than Charlie and me - which makes sense because he _is_ a guy), us two weirdos helped our little sister pack up the rest of the roomier family car (which was also boring, but we made the packing more fun by singing random songs, so I can't complain...and yes, _What Time Is It_ from "High School Musical", _was_ one of the songs...shut up).

And after that boring-made-fun, memorable tirade, we three siblings laid on the grass and stared at the cotton candy clouds sticking to the blue mix-bowl sky.

The grass tickled at our exposed flesh, the wind lightly blowing our hair into our faces. Tree branches stretched as far as they could, their leaves swaying in the breeze. The clouds were on fast forward, taking the shape of whatever our silly minds could come up with. A bunny, a pirate ship, the loch ness monster. Turning us from stressed, hormonal teenagers to innocent, bubbling energetic little kids. It was a perfect moment. I took a mental picture and filed it away forever.

"Train's leaving!" Dad yelled, his hands cupped around his mouth. "All aboard!"

My little sister, Cammy (short for Camille - she's 7), and my little brother Ron (short for Cameron - he's 9. Also, coincidentally, his favorite _Harry Potter_ character is Ron) came running up to our dad, their laughter and squeals echoing throughout the street. Dad hauled them both up, roaring playfully, and spun them around, their legs flying outwards. He set them down when Mom walked up and pulled her in for a kiss - which made all of us gag and to promptly say, 'Ew' - because it was _very_ ew.

Dad clapped his hands together, "Alright team! Into the cars we go!"

Cammy and Ron sprinted themselves to the family car, while Mom (who looked better and seemed more like herself again) and Dad walked hand in hand, smiling.

Darrell opened the door for Charlie, even holding her hand as she got in and everything, and then rudely walked around the front of the car and got in the driver's' seat, grinning at me the entire time.

"You are a _terrible_ brother," I commented, as I got in and slammed the car door shut behind me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Be pissed and bitchy all you want - just _leave the car out of it_ ," Darrell demanded, holding his arms up towards me. Almost as if I was a mama bear or something.

I opened my mouth to snap something back, but my window was rolled down; BIG MISTAKE. One word: DAD.

"Now, Darrell, drive safe. Don't drive too fast. Don't get pulled over. No texting. No calls. If you _need_ to do it _that badly_ , because it's just _that important_ , give it to one of your sisters or pull over. Just...watch the road. Please. You have passengers and we will kill you if you cr -"

" _Dad_ , we know. You give us the same lecture over and over again. I promise I'll be safe. This car is just too precious, and god knows if I'm not careful, I'll be harassed by Charlie," Darrell interrupted, turning the key in the ignition, making the engine growl to life. Oh, man, I _love_ that sound. I _love_ this car (you know, in case you haven't gotten that yet).

The stern look on Dad's face turned to jelly, a goofy smile overcoming his face, "Okay, we love you! Be careful!"

Dad's voice got softer the more the car pulled away before a high-pitched shriek sliced through the air.

We laughed. Dad had swerved the SUV just to be a jackass and scare Mom. It worked. Typical.

Someone flicked my ear, and I turned to the culprit: Darrell, who just shifted the gear from 'park' to 'drive'. "You girls ready?" he asked excitedly, his grin infecting all of us.

Charlie nodded enthusiastically, her grin getting bigger and bigger by the second. I pulled on invisible sunglasses, a serious look covering my anxiousness, and it seemed like a movie moment (hopefully you know what I'm talking about). "Let's ride."

Darrell slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, making the car lurch forward, flying off after our family. The tires screeched in the quiet, leaving behind our fleeting moment of tickle grass and cloudy imagination, forever specks of dust in the so blue, blue sky.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** This has been sitting in my Google Docs forever, and I've always wanted to publish it. So here I am. I hope you enjoyed what it is so far, and I promise that our boys will be popping up soon. Very soon XD. I sincerely apologize if I don't update very frequently, but I will try my best. Just don't expect a chapter a week D: I'll be going off to college soon so that will be my main focus. However, I am typing up chapter 2, so yay :) I guess XP Please please please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear any feedback, and it motivates me to write more, so please review, even if it's only a few short words :D_


	2. 2

_Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Supernatural. I only own Raven and her family, as well as any other character I create._

* * *

Okay, so you know how I was saying that the Universe hates me?

Well, let me correct that.

The Universe LOATHES me.

...which is like, 20 times worse than just plain ol' hating me...so you know.

And really, if you think hard enough... - actually, no. You'll never - and neither will I for that matter - ever think hard enough to come up with why the Universe hates me so goddamn much.

Oh, wait. I corrected that - LOATHES me so much.

Okay, not better (for me), but at least it's grammatically correct...right?

 _ **Angola, New York**_

 _ **October 10, 2015,**_ _ **5:05 PM**_

"UGH. What is taking them so freaking long!?"

"Hey, calm your panties!"

"How can I?" I snapped back at my brother, "I mean, how the hell did we get here before them? We left after they did!"

A shrug was my response. A freaking shrug. And nothing else.

I sighed, resting my chin on my hand, bored out of my mind, and extremely anxious. So much so, I thought I might explode at any given moment.

Currently, I was sitting in front of a tree on my giant suitcase, with my hobo bag slung over my shoulders. My tiny suitcase of books was behind my back and my duffel bag was sat on top. I dubbed it my throne and declared myself the Supreme Overlord of the Judy Beach. Darrell and Charlie just laughed at me and attempted to throw me into the lake. I threatened banishment.

The family car still hadn't pulled up the driveway yet, and we didn't have a key (which we needed since no one was home yet. And we needed it desperately, otherwise who knows what could happen? A verbal turned physical fight? Def. Aching, mind-numbing headaches? No doubt. Maybe even cannibalism...though, a _wendigo_ on our hands doesn't sound all that appealing, so... DAMN YOU, DOUBLE G AUNT JUDY!) And since we've been sitting here for, like, 40 minutes already and no sign of our family, I was getting worried. What happened if they got in a car crash? Or got pulled over (highly doubt that, though)? Or got lost? Or murdered? Or -?

"Raven, calm down," Charlie soothed, staring at me with a concerned look covering her face, "They'll be here soon."

"I know," I admitted, "but that isn't going to stop me from worrying."

She smiled, giving me a one-armed hug. "I know." And then she walked over to Darrell, who was trying to pick the lock on the front door...and utterly failing at it.

I smiled at the scene, before laying against the tree trunk I had chosen, kicking my feet up on the suitcase, and closing my eyes.

Charlie was right. Mom and Dad would be here soon. There was no need to worry.

With my eyes closed, it seemed as if I could hear and smell better. Wasn't there that thing where if you lose one of your senses, your other senses are heightened or some shit like that? Am I right or am I making stuff up again? Because I'm pretty sure I'm right.

 _That_ aside, I could hear the waves crash onto the beach not that far away, the crazy wind making them bigger than a day that was still and void of any breeze. I could hear the birds chirping to each other, flying from tree to tree. I could hear the squirrels chasing each other through the woods. I could hear the leaves rustle as the wind pushed through them, and I could hear Charlie and Rell joke and push each other around. I could smell the lake water, and I could smell the warmth of the sun, and the crispness in the air (as weird as it sounds). I could smell the woods and the freshness of the air.

But, of course, the moment was ruined.

A semi-bright light shown through my closed eyelids. I swatted my hand in front of my face. "Stop shining that light in my eyes, Darrell."

No response.

...That's weird.

I opened my eyes when the light disappeared. I scanned the area, my eyes falling on Darrell and Charlie, who were still standing by the front door, both harboring grins on their faces.

So if my two idiot siblings were over _there_ , then where'd that light come from?

I shook my head. It was probably just the sun in my eyes. Nothing to worry about.

I closed my eyes and laid back again, taking a deep breath. I'm just being paranoid because Mom and Dad aren't here yet.

After a few minutes of listening to the calming noises of the outdoors, the light returned. Only this time, it was even brighter than before. So bright, I was almost positive that I was going to go blind, even though my eyes _were_ closed. Or maybe I'm just being stupid. Again.

My eyes snapped open. Nothing but pure whiteness surrounded me. The relaxing sounds of nature and life were gone, replaced with a fully-fledged, unending silence.

I felt painful tingles prick all around my body. So achingly painful that I crumbled to my knees, a bone-crushing, blood-curling, heart-wrenching scream tearing through the air.

I was alone.

* * *

The wind brushed against some leaves, sending them spiraling towards the starry night sky in a dance. As my eyes fluttered open, I inhaled the cold night air deeply in an attempt to wake myself up. I rolled off of something and let out a groan when I hit the ground hard. My fingers curled, feeling the soft grass beneath me. It was wet with dew. I blinked, and coiled into myself.

My body ached everywhere. My throat was raw and dry. It stung every time I gulped down a big breath. I felt numb, and like I was on fire, but yet like I was dunked into freezing water simultaneously.

And worst of all, every time I tried to stand up, I fell right back down in a matter of one pathetic step and 5 seconds.

I frowned.

Now, I've gathered that I'm a complete klutz and that falling on my ass was a specialty of mine stemming from that (besides the other specialty where I talk and annoy/piss you off at the same time), and I have got to say: I absolutely _hate_ it. Especially if these last few minutes are anything to go by. An added bonus to the "falling on my ass" specialty? _It always happens in the dark._

If you've got an explanation for me that actually makes sense, I'll gladly take it. In the meantime, I think I'll just let the earth slowly devour me whole.

After tossing off my bag somewhere, I laid there, just gazing at the gleaming night sky and trying to get my (barely there) strength back.

Until I felt something tug at my body. Like an invisible force trying to stretch me like a rubber band. And before it registered in my brain that, _that_ was _not_ a normal thing, I was flung right into a tree across the open meadow.

 _Garfield_ momentarily slipped through my mind as my nose began to pound, and I crashed to the ground. _My poor nose._

Blinking hazily and holding my head delicately, an image shimmered to life before me like a hologram. Its long hair billowed in the wind, and its pale translucent skin glistened in the moonlight. Its eyes were dark and otherworldly, empty and riddled with anger and pain.

I just continued to blink in confusion and disbelief. I think I hit my head _much_ too hard.

The image took a step forward, a hand outstretched to me. Goosebumps rose across my skin. The sudden cold bite of the air sent shivers racing through my body and down my spine. When my hallucination was a mere foot away from me, its mouth moving in a silent exchange of words, I quickly scrambled to my feet, a shriek of fear zooming out of my throat.

And then suddenly, it was right there. In my face. Not breathing. Yet reaching for me, as if I could possibly help it. Help _her._

I backed away. She took a step forward for every step I took back. And then I twisted around awkwardly, and sprinted as fast as I could, never daring to even glance over my shoulder. I stumbled over fallen branches and aged roots, crinkled dead leaves as I heaved in heavy breaths.

If that _thing_ , if _she_ , was what I thought it was, then I needed to get the fudge outta dodge, because this gal doesn't do any ghosts.

Nor have the supplies to even take one out. (Wait, that sounds weird. Like I'm taking the ghost out on a date instead of ganking it. I meant the latter, to diffuse any confusion.)

I feel kinda fucked multiple times over. First, I go through some agonizing, unexplainable _event_ , and then I have to deal with some _spirit_ who _wants to kill me_? Fucked. Over. Or perhaps, to quote the movie _Heathers_ , _**fucked gently with a chainsaw.**_

I huffed, blindly running for who knows how long. I was just trying to get as far away as possible. But I ran into something, sending me hard into the ground. (Probably because I was _blindly_ running _in the dark_ , but probably also because of that damn specialty of mine.)

A hand grabbed onto my elbow, helping me to my feet. "You better watch where you're goin', sweetheart."

I brushed dirt and leaves off my black jeans, trying to look better than I did. "Yeah, well…" I looked up and blinked, my hands freezing on my stomach. Where did he go?

 _Oh god._ I hit my head really, _really_ fuckin' hard, didn't I? _More_ hallucinations. Fan-freaking-tastic.

Maybe I'm just dreaming. I finally fell asleep on top of my luggage and was having this _nightmare_ of a dream. Why can't I dream of nice things? _Natural_ things. Not _supernatural_ things.

If my head wasn't so screwy, I would've laughed at my lame pun in reference to one of my many fandoms. Instead, all I could manage was a wheeze.

A twig snapped, and someone whistled behind me. As in, the direction I was _running away from_. I looked over my shoulder, turning my body slightly, seeing a young man with light brown hair and piercing green eyes, a big leather jacket wrapping around his form, beckoning me over to him with a wave of his hand.

I walked over to him quietly. He sighed, "Come on. Don't need you gettin' killed," he started walking in the direction of Ms. Hologram and muttered under his breath. "What you're even doin' here is beyond me."

I gave him a weird look as his back was turned, before following after him. I mean following a complete stranger who said I don't need to be getting killed? What could possibly -

You know what, nevermind. I'm not gonna say that.

* * *

"Watch out!"

The young man twisted around at my shout and sliced through the spirit with excellent speed and his _iron_ crowbar. The second that Ms. Hologram appeared again, I instantly wished he had an extra one, like, crammed in his pants or something. But when I asked exactly that, he just mentioned _something else_ in his pants. I then promptly _kicked_ that _something else_ , innocently claiming that I thought I saw a really big bug. I felt a flash of pride, but it was crushed when Ms. Hologram appeared right behind him.

He smirked at me, "Calm down, babe. I'm still alive."

I glared at him. Of _all_ people to get stuck with, with an angry spirit - why _him? Why?_ Oh right. The Universe hates me. I forgot about that _little_ _detail_ of my life.

I pointed at him, about to bring some Raven wrath down upon him. "Listen here, you -"

"Duck!"

Instinctively, I dropped to the dirt, throwing my arms over my head. I felt the wind the crowbar stirred up cut through the air. And then only the sound of the crickets filled the silence.

I slowly opened my eyes, standing up, and upon seeing that it was safe, sighed in relief.

I wasn't dead. _Well_ , at least, _not yet_.

I looked at the guy, who was just staring at me. The crickets continued their song. I grinned, "Ya hear that? They're making that noise because your 'moves' weren't badass enough."

He glared at me, before stomping away, grumbling something about "stupid idiot girl strangers" and "how the hell long does it take to salt and burn the freakin' body?" which made me laugh.

Watching him storm off, I wrapped my arms around myself, as the cold bit at my soft skin. I could see my breath trail into the air, and I wished I had something more than a freaking t-shirt and hoodie on right now. I looked behind me as if she would suddenly be there to scare the crap outta me.

Instead, I heard a shout. Which _did_ scare the crap outta me. I spun around just in time to see the dude being flung into a tree. He let out a groan as Ms. Hologram shimmered to life a few feet away, before flickering out of focus and vanishing into the air.

I frantically searched for her around me, a panic nestling into my brain. It glued me to the ground. It took my breath away. Froze me to my core as fear gripped my heart.

I blinked.

And she was there.

Her hands stretched for my neck. Her mouth still moved, but no sound trickled into the air.

I still couldn't move.

When her ice cold fingers wrapped around my neck, I finally kicked it into high gear. But it was too late.

I tried prying her fingers off, tried pushing her away, but it was a losing fight.

Behind her, the guy rushed over as fast as he could, raising his crowbar, even though he was more than a bit winded. Before he could slash through her, she tore her hands away from me and bit out a terrifying screech into the night.

She disintegrated from the world.

I dropped to my knees, my chest heaving, sucking in air greedily. I would never take air for granted again. A hand rested on my shoulder. I could his breaths calming down.

I let out a shaky laugh. "You know, I still haven't registered what the fuck just happened, but -"

"Shhh!"

I looked at him, my breathing still a little ragged, but returning to normal. "Did you just shush me?"

He looked down at me. "Yes! Shh!"

I pushed myself to my feet, and stretched, before crossing my arms and rasping an, "Excuse you."

He stepped past me, waving his hand. "Shh!"

I made a face behind his back, mocking him. I, being the most mature person _ever_ , pictured a piano falling on him, and squashing him like a very unwanted creepy crawly. "You obviously don't know me. I don't ' _shhh_ ' for anything."

He glared at me over his shoulder. "Shhh!"

I shook my head in annoyance, before taking a deep breath to push away the fear and panic that was still nestled inside me. I shakily ran a hand through my hair. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Just listen."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he placed his hand right over it. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to bite him, before actually doing as he said.

The leaves were rustling above from the light autumn breeze. A twig snapped in the distance, most likely from a wandering animal. Crickets chirped. Cicadas buzzed loudly. It was a cacophonous symphony of annoying proportions. (I hated cicadas).

And then, a shout echoed through the night.

I swallowed down the feeling of panic that rose in my throat. It was probably just the guy's friend or something.

I stuck my tongue out and licked his hand. It wasn't the best taste in the world, let me tell you. The guy (I should really ask his name, as saying 'the guy' or 'the dude' is getting really irritating and tiring) made a grossed out face and rubbed his hand on _my_ shirt. Thanks a lot, dude. "Ew. Don't do that again."

I raised my eyebrows, smirking. "Well, don't put your hand over my face."

He forced a smile my way, rolling his eyes. "Will do, _sweetie_. Now shut up."

I was slightly offended. _How rude._

"DEAN!" a tired voice exclaimed.

"DAD?" the guy - Dean shouted back. He glanced over his shoulder at me, before shaking his head slightly, and making his way towards the voice. "C'mon."

I paused in my steps, hesitant. That person had shouted 'Dean'...and the spirit... _no_. It's just a coincidence. It _has_ to be.

I started jogging ( _ugh_ ) to catch up to 'Dean'. "So, um, I-I kinda don't have a-anywhere else to go. I don't-I don't know how I-I got here, and-and," I took a deep breath, "I-I don't know what j-just happened, but," I closed my eyes, gulping, "Oh man, I think I'm going into shock. I-I-I-I don't -"

Why _now_? Why not before? When, ya know, it had _just_ happened?

Hands clamped onto my shoulders gently. "Deep breaths. It's okay. This is totally normal, though I was expecting you to freak sooner," Dean murmured. I opened my eyes, doing as he told me. He stared back at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded faintly, gulping a buildup of saliva at the back of my throat. He let one hand fall to his side, as he stared at me warily concerned. I continued taking deep breaths, but I still felt all of it. The panic, the fear, the helplessness.

You know, on second thought, perhaps pushing emotions away isn't the best thing to do. Yet I do it anyway. Stupid.

"Um," I started quietly and breathlessly, "I left all my stuff back in some open meadow or something." Truthfully, I said this to get his dumb concerned stare off of me and to push the freak out away. It had the desired effect. Although, I could tell he was still worried.

I did want my bag back, though. I was certain that was all that came with me, and it had my phone in it. I needed to call my parents ASAP. Or Darrell and Charlie. Figure out how the _hell_ I got here. I swear if this is another one of his stupid pranks, I'll rip him a new one.

"Okay. I'll go get it once we're back at the car. Cool?"

I nodded. We walked in silence for awhile.

His dad shouted for him again. Dean mumbled something under his breath, before he exasperatedly yelled, "I'M COMING!"

Oh sure, don't mention me. I'll just continue freaking out over here, but that's cool. I almost died, but that's okay.

My brain froze. _I almost died._

I shook my head, before softly speaking up. "Thank you."

It was quiet. "No problem, kid."

Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there? I didn't want to think about it. I didn't really want to think at all.

When we finally made it to his dad (with a lot of mental complaining from yours truly), he stared me down, before looking over to Dean. "Dean, who is this?"

"Uh…"

The man turned back to me, and I was met with the face of John Winchester.

And then I, like the _very_ graceful being that I am, promptly fainted.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long - I started college and was caught up with all of that. Although tbh, I had this written for awhile :/ I, unfortunately, haven't started typing chapter 3 yet, however, I do have it written down in a notebook, so transferring it should be fun DX_

 _And oh my gosh, thank you for the follows and favorites! It really means a lot and seriously motivates me to write, since I didn't think many would actually like this XD So, thank you so much to **MistyPine, mostly a reader fangir99, ievuxs1, ThePrettyRecklessRock, KiraDaughterOfPoseidon** (btw, love PJO - I'm a daughter of Hades!) **, and Ori Heartlyng!**_

 _Ori Heartlyng_ _: I'm super glad to hear that what I wrote actually made you laugh! As for being curious, I hope you stick around to read more! I actually kinda forgot about this...well, no, more like I pushed this to the back of my mind, but I saw your review and I was like, "oh man, I should probs update that", so here I am. Hopefully this weekend, I'll be able to write chapter 3, seeing as it's fall break for five days. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _mostly a fangir99_ _: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you understand the whole book thing. I personally don't go anywhere without a book or two, and some paper and pens XD_

 _Please review, even if it's super short, I'd love to hear from you! As you can probs tell (maybe, I dunno) that it motivates me, which actually says something considering I am motivated never. Hope you enjoyed this most of all , though!_


End file.
